


Tutoring

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Series: Given Winter Holiday Event 2020 [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko being a sweet bf, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Communication, Cuddles, Cumshot, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Given Winter Holiday Event 2020, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Touching, sexploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: Haruki gives his boyfriend a disastrous blowjob, which then leads to a personal, hands-on lesson on how to do it right.DAY 2: FIRST
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Given Winter Holiday Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566508
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some self-indulgent smut to celebrate these beautiful boys loving each other ;D YAY! ENJOY!
> 
> Any feedback in the comments section would be greatly appreciated ;) THANK YOU! <3

Haruki’s first time giving a blow job goes about as well as expected, which is _disastrous_.

He's known Aki as a friend for over two years, but their romantic relationship is still in its infancy; barely ten days old and exactly that long since Aki moved his stuff in. It's taken this long for the physical aspect of their relationship to evolve into more than a heated kiss, but not from a lack of attraction on either end. 

Haruki knows that Aki is still gauging the boundaries of their relationship; not testing their solidity so much as trying to decipher where they lay, like emotional landmines he’d rather not trigger.

Ever since the incident that nearly ruined their friendship a few months ago, Aki has been more attentive to Haruki’s reactions, both verbal and physical—even the ones Haruki tries (and fails, miserably) not to express.

His boyfriend has come a long way from the inconsiderate jerk he was that day, and Haruki doesn't hold the mistake against him.

But every now and then, he'll catch a flicker of shame in Aki's eyes, which then leads to his boyfriend holding back on him.

Haruki is not the most experienced when it comes to intimacy. In fact, he's only had two serious relationships, both of which were with girls. In both cases, Haruki found it difficult to navigate these matters; never quite knowing what was expected of him or how soon. But he takes a chance this time, and is the first to initiate the _something more._

So it may have been the ridiculous need to prove himself a worthy lover in Aki's experienced eyes, or the _holy crap, this is actually happening_ excitement vibrating in his bones when Aki quivers and groans, but the last thing on Haruki's mind when he takes Aki's cock into his mouth are his jaw muscles.

His _quickly_ _fatiguing_ jaw muscles.

If he _had_ thought about them, maybe he would’ve tried increasing his endurance a little before considering giving Aki possibly the worst head he’s ever received. And there's no way Aki can deny it. Haruki will punch him if he tries.

Nothing— _absolutely nothing!—_ kills the mood quite like a chomp on the dick.

“Haru,” he hears behind him, and cringes.

He’s not quite used to hearing that tone directed at him by his boyfriend. It’s calm, in tune with Aki's natural confidence, but also too soft. It's not something Haruki associates with the guy who rides a motorcycle and owns the world’s coolest resting bitch face.

To be honest, he’s not sure where to go from here. Half of him wants to jump out of bed and haul ass out of their apartment, while the other half wants to curl up into the fetal position and never face humanity again. He might just set the mattress on fire, radiating embarrassment at the rate he is, but then Aki addresses him again.

“Haru, can I—um.” There’s a beat of silence—uncertainty—before he finishes his request. “Can I touch you?” 

Haruki swallows some of his humiliation, though not enough to face his boyfriend yet. 

“I—guess,” he manages, holding his breath when he feels the mattress shift under Aki’s weight.

A strong arm winds around him, bare chest pressing into his back. Haruki is still in his sleepwear (old white tee and boxers), and vaguely wonders what it takes for someone to be so comfortable in their own skin. 

Aki's face settles at the junction of his neck and shoulder, his breath coming out in a dramatic sigh that blows strands of Haruki’s hair into his face.

“Did you get hungry?” Aki teases.

“Ugh, you jackass,” Haruki groans, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. Or at least, he attempts to. Aki’s bicep gets in the way and blocks his attack. Then the same arm tightens around Haruki's middle and Aki's voice tickles his ear, low with concealed mirth.

“You know I’m a good cook. If you were in the mood for sausage, you could’ve just asked.”

Haruki feels the heat in his face return with a vengeance and covers it with his hands. A long, miserable groan escapes him.

Aki’s laughter rumbles against him and Haruki squirms to get away. The jackass wrestles him down and holds him in place with plenty of effort (Haruki is a tiny bit proud of that), laughing as he shouts, “Okay, okay, stop! I’m kidding!”

He pins Haruki’s wrists on either side of his head, using his entire body to hold him down.

Haruki is reduced to frowning and avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze in order to keep what’s left of his dignity intact. Or so he tells himself.

“You know I had to give you shit for that,” Aki chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. The unexpected tenderness of it makes Haruki's heart melt into a warm puddle of feelings.

Aki rolls off him, now that he's stopped trying to escape. But his hand stays on Haruki’s chest and his voice softens. “It really wasn’t that bad, Haru.”

Haruki snorts. “Shut up.”

“No, really. I’ve had worse,” Aki says with a shrug.

“You have not!” Haruki grumbles, punching him in the shoulder—hard. He meets Aki’s eyes with a glare.

“Ow. And yes, I have,” Aki argues in the same level tone. “Someone threw up on me, once.”

"What!" Haruki grimaces, unconvinced.

“We’d just had Indian curry, too” Aki continues, undeterred by Haruki's skepticism. “My dick was orange for a week.”

This time, Haruki snorts out a laugh, despite himself. Aki grins, triumphant.

“I’m sorry I’m so bad at it,” Haruki mumbles, scooting into Aki's warm, broad chest. 

“Of course you’re bad at it,” Aki snickers, pulling him close to card gentle fingers through his hair. “It’s not like you’ve done it before.”

He’s right, of course. But it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

Haruki shuts his eyes and sighs, focusing on the simple, intimate touch across his scalp. He can feel the slow, steady thump of Aki's heart against his cheek, which helps ease the rest of his tension away.

“I could teach you, if you wanted,” Aki offers, and Haruki can’t stop his eyelids from jerking wide open. He glances up to find a sly grin on his boyfriend’s face.

“Uh-? Teach me?”

Aki shifts, effectively rolling Haruki onto his back again.

"Yeah," Aki breathes into his neck, a hand moving over Haruki’s side, slowly lifting his shirt up to find skin.

Haruki’s body reacts immediately, heart pumping heat and need straight to his crotch, as soon as Aki's fingers make contact with his bare hip. Aki's breath comes out in a warm chuckle. "You like it when I touch you, hmm?"

Haruki nods, humming with pleasure as he closes his eyes. He tilts his head back to expose more of his throat and lets out a shuddering breath when Aki's mouth finds it.

“This lesson will be more hands-on than lecture,” Aki murmurs into his skin. He presses a kiss, warm and lingering, just below Haruki's earlobe, leaving him positively breathless. “Is that okay with you?” he whispers, the piercing on his lower lip drawing a cold contrast over Haruki’s burning skin.

Haruki swallows thickly. His voice is a fragile thing when he asks, “You’re rewarding me for being so bad at it?”

“No,” Aki replies, pausing his manual exploration at Haruki’s waistband. “I’m _tutoring_ you, which is different.”

Haruki exhales a weak laugh at the same time as Aki's face comes up to his line of sight again. "May I?" he asks with a grin.

Haruki grins back. "You may teach me your ways, oh wise one."

They're both snickering still when Aki closes the gap between them. Haruki manages to control his mirth long enough to kiss back, experimentally tugging on the lip piercing with his teeth. Aki responds with a fervent growl, a sound that makes Haruki want to dig his nails into his boyfriend's flesh.

And he does, when Aki's hand finally circles around his cock. Haruki lets out a small gasp when Aki begins to stroke him, his fist already sticky-wet with pre-cum. Haruki focuses on the metal barbell on Aki’s tongue to keep from outright moaning.

That doesn’t last long, though. Especially when Aki's mouth moves hot and wet over his body, finding a sensitive nipple to tease. The sucking sensation draws out a ridiculously long groan from him, and he feels Aki's chuckle rumble onto his skin as he moves on.

“Now be a good student and pay attention,” Aki breathes onto his navel, sending a burst of fire from Haruki's core to the rest of his body as he yanks down the fabric that separates them.

"Ha-ah, you're killing me," Haruki pants, knowing there's no way he's going to last very long at this rate.

When his boxers are off, he feels Aki’s hands on his back, spreading over his ribs with every heaving breath. Then they slide to his waist and down to squeeze his ass before they settle over his hips, where Aki presses more hot, open-mouthed kisses until Haruki is a quivering, pleading mess.

And when Aki finally takes him into his mouth, Haruki has to bite himself to keep from letting out the most embarrassing noises. Not only does Aki's mouth feel absolutely glorious, but the sight of him ravenous and eager between his legs is enough to drive him insane.

Still, letting go of _all_ inhibitions is a little terrifying.

So he weaves his hands into Aki's soft, blond hair and hisses when Aki does something amazing with his tongue. He hums, trying to keep the whining to a minimum. Aki notices, though. He doesn't stop, but he glares up at Haruki with a rebuke in his eyes. _Don’t hold back on me, Haru_.

Haruki swallows, feeling oddly guilty and nods—half apology, half encouragement. “That—feels really good, Aki—really—ngh!” 

Just then, Aki’s hand joins the fun, adding greater, lasting pressure to the base of his cock. Haruki’s hands clench a little tighter in Aki’s hair. He barely manages to not yank, and lets them go along with the rhythm of Aki’s bobbing head. 

"Oh, you're so good at this," Haruki moans softly, stroking Aki’s cheeks as they hollow out around him. 

Then that same barbell he tasted earlier in his mouth dips partially into his slit and he gasps. "Ah, fuck!"

It’s a surprise, how good that gentle intrusion feels.

Aki's eyes widen and he pauses to study Haruki's reaction, unsure whether it's a positive one. Haruki strokes his cheek to reassure him.

“That—do it again,” he pleads, hearing the desperation in his own voice and not really caring anymore.

He groans when Aki complies, the movement of his tongue a slow, sweet torture before he continues sucking. Haruki lets his head sink back into the pillow, feeling the mounting pleasure in his spine, radiating from his core in tingling waves. He’s close, so close, when the metal teases his tip again. He shivers and moans, praising Aki and his winning combination while his body begs for release. 

Then he hears it—the slick friction of Aki’s hand as he pleasures himself—and feels him moaning around his cock when he swallows it whole. It’s an unbelievably perfect sensory overload and Haruki can’t take it much longer.

“Fuck. Aki. I'm—where do I—?”

Aki’s mouth releases him for a moment, but his hand picks up the slack.

“Come on my face,” he growls, a dark hunger glazing his eyes in a way that makes Haruki realize his boyfriend is getting just as much pleasure from this as he is.

“Y-your face?” Haruki stutters, because the suggestion feels... _dirty_. And somewhat demeaning to his lover. 

“It’s okay, Haru,” Aki pants, his face flushed a darker red than Haruki has ever seen it. “Please, just—come on my face.”

The part of Haruki’s brain seeking instant gratification overrides all other thoughts after that—it only takes a few pumps and Haruki is _there_ , jaw going slack when he finally lets go. He can’t hold the sounds back anymore—not when Aki closes his eyes as if in prayer, as if he were in the middle of his own perfect ecstasy. There’s a beautiful peace on his boyfriend's features—one that Haruki has only ever seen while he sleeps—and when Haruki reaches the end of his orgasm, he can’t help but watch in awe as fluid drips thick and hot down Aki’s face, pooling by his lashes before rolling down his cheek.

It’s an amazing sight, Aki stroking himself harder and faster, breathing labored as his abs clench tight. His parted lips catch some of Haruki’s cum and he licks them with gusto.

“Fuck, Haru,” he sighs, grunting softly before coming all over himself.

…

A quick clean-up later, Haruki finds himself face to face with his drowsy boyfriend, whose eyelids are drooping dangerously low.

His gaze is hardly focused on anything anymore, so Haruki lets his fingertips glide over the sharp angles of his handsome face. It's a bit mind-blowing to think about the way their relationship has evolved over the years, from simple acquaintances to what they are now. He couldn't be more thrilled to see where they'll go together next. 

He inches closer and presses his lips to Aki's forehead.

"I love you," he whispers, and nearly jumps when he gets a hoarse reply. 

"You really liked it, huh," Aki chuckles, then clears his throat.

"I—" Haruki feels his cheeks heat up with the memory but smiles anyway. "I did. A lot.”

“I did too," Aki hums, nuzzling below Haruki's earlobe. "You taste good,” he adds under his breath.

Haruki snorts. “Shut up. Don’t be gross.”

“I’m serious," Aki mutters. "You're not. Gross to me, I mean."

Haruki rolls his eyes but eventually stops fighting the pleased smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, um—I can do it to you next time. Or other stuff—maybe—if you want."

He wishes he didn't sound as terrified as he feels. It's not that he doesn't want to go further with Aki. Quite the opposite is true—Haruki's had the hots for him from the moment they met—but it's just a little intimidating to be so inexperienced with someone who needs all fingers and toes to count the number of lovers he's had in the past three years.

Aki blinks his eyes into focus, frowns briefly before his hand comes up to Haruki's cheek. 

"It doesn't have to be next time," he says, drawing a warm circle over his skin, "or the time after that. You don't owe me, Haru. I'm not keeping score."

Haruki's mouth twitches into a frown because even if no one's keeping score, that doesn't seem very fair to him.

"I know," he murmurs, "but I want to make you feel good, too."

"You already do," Aki smiles, and Haruki feels an unexpected relief clogging up his throat. 

Aki pulls him closer until their noses are touching. "It feels good when we stay late to practice at the studio, just you and me. When we improvise and bounce ideas off each other, y'know?"

"Yeah," Haruki smiles briefly, the memories settling warm and fond over his chest. "But you know that's not what I meant."

Aki goes on.

"It feels good when you eat my cooking even though I always make too much and you end up having the same thing three days in a row."

Haruki snorts. "You do that on purpose so I'll cook instead," he points out, eyes narrowed.

"That's what's best for both of us," Aki chuckles and Haruki makes a disapproving noise.

Aki takes advantage of Haruki's pout to kiss him again, slow and sweet. Haruki hums happily. He could kiss Aki all day long.

Aki's voice is low, but playful when they part.

"It feels _really_ good to hear you making all those sounds. Means I'm doing something right."

Haruki blushes, remembering Aki's face moments before he covered it in cum. He stutters through the burning question in his mind before chickening out, "Uh—Aki, why—um—why on your face?"

"Oh, that," Aki grins mischievously. "I don't know—I think it's hot. But I figured it wasn't something you'd ever ask for on your own, and I wanted you to try it at least once." He scans Haruki's face, eyebrows wiggling. "So what'd you think? Be honest." 

Haruki blushes harder under his gaze and fights the urge to cover it. 

"Eh, I—it felt—" he struggles. It's not easy to explain what he felt, exactly. He's ashamed to admit that he liked it, to a degree, because mostly, it felt like a power move—something to cut down his lover in order to feel superior. "—kind of like a porno?" he says uncertainly. "I mean—it was hot seeing you like that, how much you were into it. But at the same time, it felt like I was trying to humiliate you—if that makes any sense—and I didn't really like that."

He trails off, embarrassed again. Aki must think he's so _boring_.

Except Aki's face lights up with a laugh and Haruki can only blink in surprise. 

"You see?" his boyfriend says, twisting a strand of Haruki's messy hair in his fingers. "That's how we figure out what works and what doesn't. A whole lot of trial and error."

Haruki's eyes widen at that. "Wait. You're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed?" Aki asks, cocking a brow. "Why would I be?"

"Uh, well," Haruki nibbles on his lip, struggling to come up with the least pathetic way to voice the fear of his boyfriend finding him dull. 

But Aki flashes a lopsided grin, surprising Haruki once again. 

"I'm not as wild as you think I am, Haru."

He takes Haruki's hand, and Haruki feels a little thrill when his fingers slip into their corresponding spaces. 

"If you want to try something, just tell me. I'm down for anything—really, _anything,_ " Aki says with a wink, which brings a smile to Haruki's face. "But only if it feels right to you," he adds softly, the familiar glint of guilt appearing in his eyes again. "I don't want you to regret trying things with me."

Haruki swallows the knot growing in his throat and nods.

"You make me feel good all the time, Haru. Just by being yourself with me," Aki continues, squeezing his hand. "You know, by letting me share my days with you like this."

Haruki bites his lip to keep it from trembling. Intimacy has always been tricky for him, and the fact that Aki senses that and removes the pressure he feels to reciprocate as soon as possible, makes him want to curl up and cry.

Instead, he presses a kiss to his boyfriend's knuckles. “Thanks, Aki,” he whispers.

Aki smiles, warm and broad, then tugs him into an embrace. A chuckle rumbles from his chest when Haruki burrows into the hollow below his throat.

"I love you," Haruki hears him say, breath tickling softly on the top of his head.

He releases a long, relieved sigh against Aki's skin. The tear that rolls over the bridge of his nose is one of the happiest he's ever shed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then stay tuned for the upcoming smutfest. And the fluff that comes after ;) Lots and lots of fluff! <3


End file.
